Accept My Offer To Become My Friend
by Kajune
Summary: Nnoitra understood nothing about the meaning of the word 'friend', so when a hand was extended out to him waiting for a reply, he could never give one, even until his death.


**Title** : Accept My Offer...To Become My Friend

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including Bleach.

**Genre **: Friendship

**Warning **: Contains OOCness.

**Summary** : Nnoitra understood nothing about the meaning of the word 'friend', so when a hand was extended out to him waiting for a reply, he could never give one, even until his death.

* * *

><p><em>Friend?<em>

_What's that? Some kind of word to express companionship? Yuck! Like HELL anyone would do that! Life is all about survival, isn't it? No one shows mercy and no one gets it! There is no place to run and hide. If you run, you die. If you hide, you still die. There is only to fight and kill until you can't go on any longer. Life is an endless cycle of battles over the throne of the strongest, the meanest and nastiest being in the WORLD!_

_What is a friend? What does it fucking mean actually?_

"A friend is someone you spend time with, I guess." Unsure of his own words, the shoulder-length-haired man scratches the back of his head, his eyes gazing off into the dark sky above. It was something he had gotten so used to that he often looked up at it absent-mindedly. No one really cared that he did, for it didn't feel like something one could easily avoid getting used to themselves.

"Spend time with? Don't people do that with anyone!" Nnoitra asks back, his own eye looking down at the shorter man's face. A look of boredom is clear as the moon of tonight, of every night.

"Well...kinda, but you don't really consider the fact that you are _with _that person. Only with a friend would you notice." A yawn, proof the other's tiredness and lack of true interest in the subject he had brought up the day before. He's not the only one feeling the need to step away from this balcony outside of Aaroniero's place and go to bed, but since beings are born with curiosity and uncertainty, both of them have to endure their heavy eyelids a little longer. Unless Ulquiorra or Tosen show up.

"I don't get it." Nnoitra admits, and isn't very proud to have done so.

The other turns to look up at the taller Arrancar, with an unexpected but genuine smile on his face. "Then accept my offer to become my friend."

Those were the last words said to him that night, because Tosen really did come to inspect the area and had them running back to their private quarters. As normal as the next day went by with nothing new, Nnoitra was left constantly thinking about the meaning behind the word 'friend' and how to deal with Starrk's offer. Out of the Espada, Yammy was the only one that wasn't included in Starrk's list of those to ask that particular question, since the former has a tremendous amount of distaste for the latter. Although it's one-sided, there was no way the lazy 1st Espada would bother to pursue the giant into being less hostile and to not care so much about the ranks they were given.

The last time Starrk had been talked into reasoning with Yammy, resulted in Baraggan and Harribel holding their Zanpakuto at the necks of each of them, and even while being cornered, there was no calming the 10th Espada, leading Gin to have his own Zanpakuto pin him to a wall for 24 hours. That left everyone rather disturbed as the whole area was filled with noises of shouts and banging. It was only a matter of time before Yammy fell asleep out of exhaustion.

Nnoitra never saw this incident but was informed of it by Tesra.

Even without any ill-will towards the man far more stronger than him, Nnoitra doesn't know which to choose between accepting or rejecting the extended hand that awaits him. Some have already agreed to Starrk's wishes, but not out of the desire for friendship but out of the desire for a proper understanding between them. With no knowledge on what 'friend' actually means, Nnoitra Gilga, the 5th Espada, never managed to give a reply.

...Even at the very end.

Though Starrk had long taken Nnoitra's silence as a 'yes', towards his own demise.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
